Lost Ring: The Fire Saga
by Lord Red
Summary: A dangerous plot is unfolded from Cortex. Can Dingodile protect Coco from taking the fire ring, or will Coco die?
1. Default Chapter

Lost Ring: The Fire Saga

By: Lord Red

Chapter 1: The Town

A small speck of bright light had started rising into the crystal clear blue sky over a small town. As the speck of light increased in size, the hotter the temperature was. That light was the sun. Now, in the small town, a few small houses could be seen, still covered in the morning dew. But, as the day wore on, the dew began to slowly disappear out of existence. Then, the day got hot.

In one house, one giant bandicoot could be seen sleeping lightly. His name was Crunch. Originally created by Cortex, Crunch had realized that he had been under Cortex's control and had gotten assistance from two young siblings, known as Crash and Coco. Very quick, very cunning, very orange, the brother/sister duo were always fighting Cortex and his minions. Until recently however, many of Cortex's minions walked out on him. Well, okay. Only three of them did. They were: Tiny Tiger, a tiger who was anything but tiny, Dingodile, a creature who was extremely ferocious and who was equipped with his flame thrower, and N. Brio, a scientist who had once worked with the evil Cortex, but then was double crossed by him. Simply furious at Cortex for taking credit for his work, N. Brio did his best to help Crash and Coco defeat that weakling. But, sometimes, the best plans can go awry, especially in the spring, when romance is in the air. Later that day in the town, while Crash, Crunch, N. Brio and Tiny were out at a nearby pub drinking, Coco wandered away to find Dingodile sitting on a bench. Coco smiled shyly as she looked at him. "Good morning, Dingo," she crooned. Dingodile looked up with a start and grinned. To him, Coco was the most beautiful thing on two legs, but he couldn't let her know that just yet. "Hey, sheila," he replied. "What's up, eh?" "Nothing much, Dingodile," Coco replied. "I'm just enjoying this scenery. I've never enjoyed that village scenery that much. It was kind of dull and all." Dingodile nodded. "I know what that was like," he replied. "Bored out of me bloody mind. I couldn't take it!" Then, a disturbance was heard in the distance. "What was that?" Coco asked. "I think we'd better check this out ourselves, sheila," Dingodile replied. So, hand in hand, the strange pair set off toward the horizon.

To be continued.


	2. The Plot

Chapter 2: The Plot

When Coco and Dingodile arrived at the town square, which was near the horizon, they heard a barking. It was Polar. He was quite upset. "Polar! What is it, boy?" Coco asked. Polar stood up and pointed at Cortex Castle. "It involves Cortex," Crunch mumbled, angrily. Then, Polar stood up on his hind legs and growled menacingly. "He's up to something, isn't he?" demanded N. Brio. Polar nodded, grimly. Aku-Aku, the good witch doctor, was greatly alarmed. "Quick! Into my station immediately!" he cried. A few minutes later, every member of the town had come to the old briefing station. This briefing station was not like the one in the old village. Oh no. This one was old, run down, and had cocoons in it. "Okay! Here's the deal!" Aku-Aku called. "I just got word from N. Brio a few moments ago that Cortex is up to something incredibly dangerous!" Horrified gasps escaped from the crowd. "What is it?" Crunch demanded. "Cortex has invented the ring of fire!" Aku-Aku replied. There was a long silence. Dingodile stood up. "Mate, what's a ring of fire?" he asked. Aku-Aku replied, "It's obvious, isn't it? It's a ring made with fire! And if I'm correct, Cortex intends on putting that ring on Coco on the day you get married to her and then she'll become poisoned and then she'll die!" Crash hiccuped at what Aku-Aku said, then he sobbed. Dingodile was not very pleased with the news. On the contrary, he was looking furious! Crunch asked, "How will Cortex be stopped?" A voice sighed, "I'll go." Everyone turned to see Coco and their jaws dropped. Even Dingodile was shocked to hear Coco volunteer to stop Cortex. "She's insane," he told himself. "But she must have good reason. All the same, she'll need my help." Dingodile then stood up and announced, "I shall go with you, Coco. I want ta get back at Cortex anyway for treating me so badly." So Dingodile rushed off and grabbed his flame thrower. Aku-Aku then said, "Very well. You guys have only a few days to stop him. Otherwise, we will send out a rescue party to find you." "We understand," said Coco and Dingodile together. And off they went, completely oblivious to the danger that was ahead.


	3. The Fight

Chapter 3: The Fight

The next day, Coco and Dingodile started off on the journey to stop Dr. Cortex. The journey was long, but pleasant. Once or twice, Dingodile stopped for a second to look intently at Coco. Coco gave him a similar glare. Later on, when the sun began to set, Dingodile found the most beautiful flower he had ever seen. He picked it and then he gave it to Coco. Coco was so surprised, she didn't know what to do. Then, it came to her. She'd help fight the remaining minions of Cortex for Dingo. Then, it happened. Out of the corner of her eye, Coco could see a giant brute of a koala standing a few feet away. Then, suddenly, with a snarl, he ran at her and grabbed her. Laughing maniacally, Koala Kong roared, "Oh BOYS!" That meant he wasn't alone! Suddenly, out came N. Gin, a half human, half robot scientist who always obeyed Cortex's orders, Pinstripe Potoroo, a gangster who lacked the part of a salami sandwich, and finally, Ripper Roo, a blue kangaroo with an insane personality. Pinstripe smirked. "Good job, Kong. That Coco is as good as dead!" Unfortunately for him, Dingodile heard him. He turned around and growled, "Kong, let go of Coco before I roast ya!" Koala Kong just laughed at Dingodile's threat and replied, with a sneer, "Oh yeah? Try me!" With a snarl, Dingodile ran at Koala Kong, flame thrower in hand. Then, with much effort, he managed to roast Koala Kong's face. Koala Kong dropped Coco and ran off screaming in pain. Pinstripe, N. Gin and Ripper Roo, fearing for their faces, ran as well. Dingodile growled a few more times then turned to Coco. Well, he wanted to, but she was gone! It had turned out that while he wasn't looking, Komodo Joe sneaked out of Cortex Castle and grabbed the she bandicoot and took her as a hostage. Before he left, though, he left a message for Dingodile. The message read, "Dear Dingodile,

Too bad! You lost your love permanently! As of now, Coco is dead and you can't avenge her death!

Goodbye,

Komodo Joe."

Dingodile read the message with horror as the truth sank in on him. The situation proved specious. It looked like Coco was gone, right before Dingodile could tell her how he really felt. There was only one thing for Dingodile to do. He put his head between his knees and cried. For over an hour, he cried hard. He felt his heart would break anytime, now that Coco was gone. But, soon, Dingodile stopped crying and knew what he had to do. "I must go and destroy Cortex," he growled. "For Coco's sake."


	4. Found Again

Chapter 4: Found Again

Dingodile got up and stormed through the dark forest on his way to Cortex Castle. He was becoming more angry, and more lethal by the minute. Little by little, he kept walking, furious at Cortex and growling threats, until at last, he reached the colossal castle that belonged to Cortex. Dingodile didn't even care if he was caught. He burst through the main entrance and crept stealthily through the dark and empty corridors. Then, up ahead, he heard a scream of terror. "That voice! COCO!" Dingodile thought. Fearing for her life, Dingodile ran as fast as he could. Then, he bounded into the room where he heard the scream and was overcome with shock and happiness. He had found Coco, tied up, but at least she was in good condition. Dingodile gave an excited bark and rushed over to her. Coco groaned in agony for a few minutes before she opened her eyes. When she did, she saw Dingodile's toothy grin. "Coco, my love! I thought I lost you!" Dingodile exclaimed. "You didn't," replied Coco, softly. "I just wish you could've gotten here sooner." She cried slightly, as though she was in pain. Dingodile's lower lip trembled, but that was only because he was worried about his love. Dingodile then summoned all his strength and untied Coco. A few seconds later, Coco was free. "Come on," Dingodile whispered. "We need to go and see what Cortex is up to so we can stop him." "Stop me! That's a laugh!" boomed a voice. Dingodile's ears pricked up. He knew that voice. It was— "Cortex!" Dingodile growled. "I should've known!" And Dingodile was right! The figure who had made that evil remark stepped into the light and laughed evilly. Then again, he always does that. "Dingodile, Dingodile, Dingodile," Cortex sighed. "You were always a fool. Falling for someone like—'' "Like what?" Coco asked, testily. "Like you!" Cortex replied. Dingodile fumed silently. Coco was not so controlled, however. She ran at Cortex and hit him in the area where no one should ever be hit. "Now you listen to me, punk!" she snarled. "Dingodile loves me! And you have no right to spoil our marriage!" Cortex coughed slightly after being punched in that area, but he was still smirking. "Marriage?" he asked, maliciously. "That reminds me! I have your ring!" Cortex then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the ring. "Now listen," he said. "Coco, on the day you get married, you must put this ring on your right finger, otherwise, uhhh, Dingodile here will not be on the good side again. He will return to me." "Never!" Dingodile snapped. "I will never work for you again! Not after what you put me through!" "SILENCE!" Cortex bellowed. He turned to Coco and continued. "Like I said, if you want Dingodile to remain loyal to the good side, you must put this ring on your right finger." Coco was suddenly overwhelmed by what was happening. If she didn't put the ring on the day of the wedding, she'd lose Dingodile for good. And if she put the ring on, she'd die and lose Dingodile anyway. It was all too much for her to take. She let out a huge sob and ran out of the castle. Dingodile called, "Coco!" He turned to Cortex and growled, "Now look what you did! Consider yourself lucky that I don't call Crunch to kick your butt!" With that, Dingodile stormed off, leaving Cortex speechless.

Later, Coco was still sobbing when she entered the village. But no one seemed to notice her at the moment. At least, not until Dingodile came into view. When he did, all the towns people cheered and welcomed him and Coco. But, the cheerfulness didn't last all day. Later that night, Coco went over to Dingodile's house and whispered, "Dingo. I can't do this. I really can't."


	5. An Unhappy Ending

Chapter 5: An Unhappy Ending

Dingodile, who had been listening to Coco on the couch, sat up immediately. "What do you mean, sheila?" he asked. Coco replied, "I can't go through with the wedding. It's too much." Dingodile was overcome with horror. "But, sheila, you have to!" he cried. "If you don't, I'll be working for Cortex again, and I REALLY don't want to!" "I know you don't," Coco replied, gently, "but I don't want to die, either. But, if it makes you happy, we'll have the wedding." Dingodile smiled a little after hearing Coco's consent. But, it was a sad, small smile, because he knew what was about to come.

Later, at the wedding in the town square, all the townspeople showed up in the most formal clothes they could find. Crash and Crunch wore a tuxedo top and top hats. N. Brio and Tiny were wearing a similar getup. As the townspeople sat down on the hard benches, an organ began to play the wedding march. Soon, Coco came out, wearing a silken dress. Crunch and Crash smiled at her and tears rolled down their cheeks. Tiny also found his eyes were wet with tears as well. As Coco walked down the isle, all the townspeople began to cry from happiness. When Coco reached the end of the isle, Dingodile showed up. Then, the wedding began. The minister was N. Trance, master of hypnotism. "Do you, Dingodile," the egg-shaped alien asked, "take Coco to be your wife?" "I do," Dingodile replied. "And do you, Coco," N. Trance asked to the she bandicoot, "take Dingodile to be your husband?" "I do," Coco replied. "It's settled!" announced N. Trance. "Dingodile and Coco, I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!" And that's what Dingodile did. Then, the ring came into play. Koala Kong, who was disguised as a ring bearer, walked up to Coco and whispered, "Here's your ring." Sniggering silently, Koala Kong went on his way. Coco then picked up the ring and looked at it. It looked harmless. So, Coco put it on. Then, it happened. Coco collapsed. The townspeople let out a shriek of terror and ran off. Well, the bandicoots didn't. They ran to Coco and were shocked. Coco was purple in the face and was about to die. "Dingodile, come closer," she croaked. "Yes, my darling?" Dingodile asked. "It's over for us," she said. "I'm done for." Hearing this, Dingodile, Crash and Crunch started sobbing. But Coco told them to stop. "Look," she said. "Dingodile, we had a very firm love. Nothing, not even death, will tear us apart. But, the time has come. So, goodbye, Dingo." With that, Coco shut her eyes, turned silent and said no more. Dingodile stood there, completely brokenhearted. Then, he ran to his hut, sobbing and stayed there for the rest of the day. As darkness fell, he crept out of his house and went to Coco's body. He would bury her. When he went to the cemetery, he found an empty grave. So, Dingodile put Coco there and from that day on, never forgot her commending deeds.


End file.
